New Beginnings
by Zafrina04
Summary: Bella and mom gets attacked in her home and her mom ends up dying. Her dad decidces to move to Forks. She mets Alice Cullen and Jasper Whitlock. What will happen when Bella falls for most popular guy in school? What about her newly found secert? All Human
1. Tragedy

**A/N This is a new story I came up with, based on a dream I had. I could write a lot about this, maybe 6 chapters!! LOL!! Anyway…. This dream hunted me for about 5 weeks. I hope you guys will like this story. Read and Enjoy!**

**Playlist- Sombody's Watching Me, Rockwell**

**BPOV**

I woke with a start to realize I wasn't alone in my room.

"what do you want to do with her?"One of the guys asked.

"Same." Was all the second one said.

"Can I do it this time?" the first one complained.

"I guess." The second one said, clearly annoyed. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and he had a wicked grin on his face.

* * * *

"Is she going to be okay?" my dad asked franticly.

"She'll be fine. She should be up in a few hours." The doctor reassured him.

"Who's going to tell her the news?"

"Well, since you're the dad, I think you should." He replied as he walked out the door. "Call me when she wakes up."

"Will do." My dad said sitting next to me. What happened? Where am i?

"Dad?" I croaked.

"Bella! How are you feeling?" my dad exclaimed as he hit the button for the doctor.

"I feel fine." I lied. I've always been a terrible liar. I bet he saw right through me.

"Good morning Bella. How are we feeling today?" the doctor asked as he checked the monitors.

"I feel fine. What happened?"

"You were attacked in your home and so was your mother. I'm really sorry." He said, writing some stuff down on my clipboard. "You have a broken leg and a concussion. Not anything too serious."

"Bella, honey. Your mother isn't as well as you are." My dad said taking my hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him, then at the doctor.

"Mom died, honey." My dad said in between sobs.

"WHAT!?! Are you saying that mom was....MURDERED?" I said panic stricken.

"I'm so sorry honey, but I think we need to move." My dad replied, trying to calm me down.

"Wait! Why?"

"If the guys come back, we don't want to be here."  
"Where would we move to?"

"I found a nice little house in a town called Forks. It's in Washington."

"Great." I said sarcastically. "Who's its neighbor? Spoons?"

"Come on Bella. You're going to love it there."

"When are we moving?"

"As soon as you feel ready to go."

**EPOV**

"EDDIE! GUESS WHAT!" Emmett boomed as he ran into my room.

"what?" I sighed.

"someone actually bought the old Turner home."

"what? No way!" I said as I walked over to my window. Sure enough, there was a moving van in front of the old run down house. "I can't believe it! Do you know who it is?"

"some geezer and his daughter." He said lying down on my bed.

"where have you been?" I asked as I pushed him off the bed.

"is it really that hard to figure out?" he said pretending to dust himself off.

"fridge?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"you know me so well." He said as he sat back down on my bed.

"man! If I push you off, that means stay off!" I said.

"EMMETT!!!!"

"crap! I forgot Rose was coming over." He said as he walked out the door.

'Strange, strange, deluded little boy." I thought as I wandered back to my window. There was a truck now instead of a moving van. I saw Alice Cullen and Jasper Whitlock come running across the lawn to the house and I lost interest. I closed the curtain and went to the kitchen.

"Edward dear. Do you mind going to the store and getting some Chocolate Chips?" my said as I walked in.

"why?"

"I'm baking cookies for our new neighbors."

"fine." I grumbled and walked out to my Volvo.

**A/N Did you guys like it? Don't worry. There will be more to this story AND my other one. Tell me if you want me to continue or not.**


	2. Authors Note

**Sorry for the delay. I have been grounded from the computer for a week!!! This is how it happened.**

"**Kirsta. Will you unload the dishwasher?" my mom asked.**

"**Sure. Just let me finish checking my e-mail." I replied.**

"**Kirsta! Do what mom asked." My sister Evelynn said.**

"**I will in a sec." **

"**Now!"**

"**Stay out of my business!" I said as she walked to my side. I was in the middle of replying to an e-mail when the computer turned off!**

"**EVELYNN!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!" I screamed.**

"**You didn't do what mom told you to do."**

"**THAT IS NOT YOUR PROBLEM!!" I screamed again.**

"**KIRSTA! Stop! Get off the computer. NOW!" my dad said. "You're grounded for a week."**

**That is so not fair. Do you agree with me? I'll try to update soon. I only get to type at school.**

**Keep waiting. It'll come.**

**Kirsta**


	3. New Friends

**A/N I am finally ungrounded!!! I can type at home!!!!!! I am soooo happy!!! This is chapter 2, if you haven't figured it out already. Seriously, if you haven't, I'm disappointed. That would be really sad. Anyway……. Enjoy! But, I have to tell you something else. My friends have been confused on where they all live so, this is it. Edward lives across from Bella, Emmett lives next door to Edward, Alice lives next door to Bella, Rose and Jazz lives down the street but opposite directions.**

**Playlist- You Raise Me Up _ Josh Groban, Hictown _ Jason Aldean**

**BPOV**

"You ready to go kiddo?" my dad asked.

"Do I have a choice?" I said walking outside.

"I don't think so." He said chuckling. He followed me and opened my door. I got in and stared out the window. I was going to miss Portland. I loved Oregon. I hate small towns and dad knew that. He knows I like lots of people.

"Bells, we're here." My dad said interrupting my train of thought. He opened my door and helped me out.

"Thanks" I muttered as I took in my surroundings.

It was bearable.

"So, what do you think?" my dad asked.

"Eh." Was all I had to say.

"Maybe the inside is better. Let's go." He said as he went inside. I followed him and almost groaned. Small house, small town, small yard. What's next?

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Bells, could you get that?" my dad asked from the living room.

"sure." I said sarcastically as I walked to the door.

"HI! I'm Alice Cullen! And this is Jasper Whitlock." Said a little pixie-like figure.

"Hi." Said a honey-blonde boy.

"Hi. I'm Bella and my dad is….inside. Do you want to come in?" I replied waving.

"Actually Bella, this is the nicest day we've had all week." Jasper said.

"That is very true!" Alice said running onto the lawn. I followed and sat next to her. "Do you want some cookies? I made them fresh!"

"Alice, let's not try to poison our neighbor." Jasper said, with a slight smile on his face.

"You know what; I think I'll take that chance." I said as I grabbed a cookie. "These are really good."

"Thanks!!" Alice said hugging me.

"No problem."

"Crap." Jasper said looking across the street. I followed his gaze only to meet the gaze of a bronzed hair boy. He had amazing green eyes and was perfectly muscled under his short-sleeve t-shirt.

"Who _**is**_ that?" I said as he got in his car.

"That is Edward Masen. The most popular guy in school. He doesn't bother with people like us though."

"People like who?" I asked as I watched his car speed into town.

"Well, me and Alice are considered nerds. Since your new, you automatically fit into that category." Jasper said.

"Well that sucks." I said lying down.

**A/N was it good? I think it was, I don't know about you guys. Review please!!!**


	4. Characters and Such AN

**Sorry for the author note here but, I thought I should explain a few things. The characters and how they act, the places they live and I think that's it.**

**Edward Masen- Prep. Most popular guy in Forks High School. Lives across the street from Bella.**

**Bella Swan- New kid in Forks. Automatically classified as a Nerd.**

**Alice Cullen- Nerd. Bella's first friend. Lives next door to Bella.**

**Jasper Whitlock- Alice's boyfriend. Also nerd. Lives down the street in a western direction from Bella.**

**Emmett McCarty- Forks High School prized quarterback. Lives next door to Edward.**

**Rosalie Hale- Cheerleader. Emmett girlyfriend. Lives down the street in an eastern direction from Bella.**

**Does that help? I know it might help some people. I don't know about all people.**


	5. Nerd Alert!

**A/N next chapter!!!!! Hope you guys enjoy!!**

**Playlist- White and Nerdy_ Weird Al**

**Shout outs-**

**MrsAimeePattinson****- I now have a new chapter! In case you didn't figure it out already. :)**

**Twilightlover44****- I updated so now you have to! :)**

**EPOV**

"fine." I grumbled as I walked out to my Volvo. I walked out and looked across the street to find non-other….. Two nerds and ……..someone I don't know? Who is that?

I was staring at her when she suddenly looked up and met my gaze. I quickly got in my Volvo and sped to town. Who was that? Wait….i bet she was the new girl. Great. That means she was off limits to me.

I pulled into the parking lot of the store and trudged in. I went to the isle with the chocolate chips and grabbed the first bag I saw. I walked to the cashier and waited in line.

"Hi Edward." Tayna said as I put the chocolate chips on the counter. "is that everything for ya?"

"yep." I said as I grabbed my wallet out of my back pocket.

"That will be $1.79." she said handing me the bag.

"Keep the change." I said handing her 2 one dollar bills. "Oh, Tayna. Do you know who bought the old Turner home?"

"Um…. I think… his name is…Charlie?" she said.

"Oh…do you know his daughters name?"

"He has a daughter?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I want to know her name so I can 'officially' introduce her at school."I said trying to hid my true desire.

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She said almost a question.

"Yeah. Bye." I said and jumped in my Volvo. I sped back to town and started to go inside when I dared a glance across the street. She was still there, but she was alone. She looked up and I decided to be a little flirty.

I ran my hand through my hair and watched as she caught her breath.** (A/N ok. I know. I know. We would all do catch our breath if Edward Cullen, or in this case, Masen, did that to us. Now, I want you wipe your mouth of the droll and get back to the story. He He. P.S. that little thought for the authors note here is from Rose L. Hale04)** I laughed inwardly and went inside.

"Here mom." I said putting the bag on the counter.

"Do you want to help?" she asked dumping the chocolate chips in the bowl.

"Um….sure."

"K. you can stir while I get the cookie sheet ready." She said handing me the spoon. I stirred while she sprayed the cookie sheet.

"Are you done yet?" I asked. My arm was getting pretty tired.

"yes." She said taking the spoon. "Do you want to come with me to take them across the street?"

"sure." I said, sitting on the couch. The next thing I know my mom is shaking me awake.

"Edward. Honey. Wake up." My mom said gently.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You feel asleep on the couch while the cookies cooked. I went across the street alone. Come on. It's time for dinner."

"You… went without me?"

"Yes. The dad is Charlie. He has a daughter, Bella, who is your age." She said setting the table.

Bella. Wow.

**A/N so….I finally updated!!!! I hope you guys don't want to kill me for the long wait. Review!!!!!! AND…. Vote in my poll!!! I really need you guys to!!!! EAT CHOCOLATE!!! HAVE FUN!!!! DRIVE YOUR PARENTS INSANE!!!! Trust me…that is the most amazing thing in the world. Knowing you can drive you parents insane. You might also try to drive you friend's parents insane. That is really fun too!!**


	6. LOVE THE BUNNY AN

**Alrightee….. There are a few stories I need you guys to read for me. Will you do that for me? Because you love me?**

**Best Friends or, Are We More-Fantazz**

**All Because I Tried It- Bella M. Cullen04**

**Any of Kiowa grl and Peytongal stories. All are great.**

**These are some of my all time stories and I know they need the publicity. If you would read them and review them, I know they will love you!**

**I won't be able to update for a while. Sorry. Don't kill me!!! *cowering in fear* I'm going to Boise for a few days for a school thing. I can't believe I'm going!!!! SCARY!!!! I have to present a project in front of judges and I am soooooo nervous!!!! **

**Keep waiting. Updates will come. DRINK CAFFEINE!!!! BE HAPPY!!!!! READ TWILIGHT!!!!! DRIVE YOUR PARENTS INSANE!!!!! READ MY FRIENDS STORIES!!!!**

**Mucho Gracias!!!  
Kirsta **

**/\/\**

("_")

**LOVE THE BUNNY!!!!**


	7. Breathtaking Experience

**A/N Alrightee….. Here is chapter 4!!!!! I'm back from Boise!!!! Me and my partner got 3****rd**** place out of three. Like my dad said, "It's better than 3****rd**** out of 2."**

**Playlist-"Hey Stephen" Taylor Swift, "I'm Not That Girl" Wicked soundtrack**

**BPOV**

"well that sucks." I said lying down.

"Tell me about it." Alice said lying down next to me. "He's gorgeous and he doesn't even look at me." **(A/N Alright….whatever is in**_** italics**_** was written by Esme A. Cullen. We had a lot of fun with this part in Home Ec. THANX TY!!!)**

_"Thanks a lot." Jasper teased._

"Oh you know you love me." She said in a sing-song tone.

"I guess I'm the luckiest guy in the world then, huh?" he replied with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes, you are." She giggled. She climbed into his lap and kissed his cheek. _I felt really awkward watching this so I turned away. _**(AWKWARD TURTLE!!!)**

_"It was nice meeting you, Bella." Jasper hinted._

_"Do you have to go so soon?" I questioned._

_"Yeah, we told our parents that we wouldn't stay long." They explained._

_"Oh, well, see you soon." I watched as they left. After they left, I sat there for a while, then got up and went into the house. _**(That's it for Esme A. Cullen)**

"Hey kiddo!" my dad called from the living room.

"Hi dad." I said as I ran up to my room. I grabbed my book from my desk and ran back outside. No way was I missing any of this good weather.

I sat down and read about one sentence when….The Volvo….pulled into Edwards's driveway. I watched as he got out but quickly looked down.

I could feel that he was staring at me so I looked up only to be met by dazzling green eyes. He ran his hand through his hair and I heard my sudden intake of breath.

I could tell that he laughing because he slightly shaking. He went inside and I ran inside.

What was that? How did he do that?

I went to the kitchen and put a pot of water on the stove to boil when the doorbell rang.

"Hi. I'm Elizabeth Masen." I heard someone say.

Wait. Masen. Wasn't that….Edwards last name?

"Bella! Come in here!" my dad called.

"Hi. I'm Bella." I said shaking the new comer's hand. She had the same green eyes and same shade color of hair. She had to be Edward's mom.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." She said handing me some cookies. "I made these fresh with my son, Edward."

"You…have a son?" my dad asked rising an eyebrow.

Oh no.

"Yes. He is a junior this year."

"Well what a coincidence. Bella here is a junior too." My dad said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well that's great. Maybe they can get together some time."

"Sure, sure." I mumbled. I felt a sudden pain for the loss of my best friend, Jacob Black. He was murdered 2 years ago by a drive by. I picked up that habit from him.

"Well, I better go. My family needs some food."

"Good bye." My dad said as he closed the door.

**A/N So…..was it good? I didn't expect it to turn out that way, but….I like it better. DRINK CAFFIENE!!!!! BE HAPPY!!!!! HAVE FUN!!!!! DRIVE YOUR PARENTS INSANE!!!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. Doctors Appointment

**A/N I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever!! Before you kill me, read and enjoy. I seriously don't want to have my wrists and ankles tied to 4 different donkeys and have them run in 4 different directions tearing me limb by limb. Granted, I know you might not do that….that's what I would do.**

**BPOV **

"Bella. Wakey, wakey!" my dad said, shaking me awake.

"I don't wanna." I complained, throwing the covers over my head.

"You check up is in an hour. Get up!" my dad said steeling my blanket.

"Fine." I grumbled as I got up. I sat on the edge of my bed, trying not to fall back asleep. After about five minutes, I got in the shower. I let the hot water run on my back, loosening my muscles. I hate checkups. This one is 'special' as my dad called it. I had to get an Ultrasound. I looked down at my stomach and groaned. It couldn't be true, could it? (Like my friend said….BAM!!!) I got out and put on a black t-shirt and some jeans. I didn't want to do my hair, so I put it in a ponytail. I headed down stairs and got out a bowl.

"Nervous?" my dad asked as I poured Captain Crunch. (That is my favorite cereal)

"Just a little bit." I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Bells. We will fix this. Promise." My dad said smiling.

"I hope your right." I mumbled.

"Of course I am….you ready to go?"

"I guess." I said as I grabbed my jacket. I walked outside and stopped.

"Dad, I wonder who that is talking to Edward." Edward looks pissed.

"I don't know….you want me to find out?" my dad asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"NO!!!! Dad. That is okay." I said getting in the car. "Let's just get this over with."

**EPOV**

"EMMETT!!!! How could you eat the last quesadilla?!?" I said.

"Because! I was hungry! And you always have good food and I never do." He said backing away.

"I don't care! Don't eat my food!" I yelled.

"K…..hey, isn't that the new girl?" he said looking across the street.

I followed his gaze to see…um….Bella, getting into a truck.

"Yeah. Her name is Bella Swan." I said staring after the truck as it went into town.

"Are you going to 'introduce' her at school tomorrow?" he asked, putting air quotes on introduce.

"I don't know. I think I'll let you do it. You never get to do any thing." And I can't do that to her, I added mentally.

"SWEET!!!!......does that mean you're not mad at me?"

**BPOV**

"Isabella Swan? The doctor can see you now." The assistant called. I got up and followed her into his office.

"Good morning, Bella." The doctor said.

"Wait, I thought your records say Isabella." I said.

"They do, but, my daughter said you prefer Bella." He said, motioning for me to lie down. "My daughter, Alice, has told me about you."

"Wait….you Alice's dad? How do you deal with all the hyperness? You seem so…mellow."

"Very easy…..my wife handles it." He said turning on a machine. I was surprised he didn't ask about the Ultrasound. "Do you hear that?" he asked looking at me.

**A/N ha ha ha ha ha *taunting dance* I left you on a cliff!!! *point finger and laughs* review and wait. More is coming.**


	9. First Day of School

**A/N Next Chapter!!!!! I can't believe I have updated so fast! Maybe it's due to the fact that I am bored out of my mind in Technology. *Thoughtful Expression* OWWWWW!!!!! Sorry. *Sheepish Grin* I sprained my wrist last night hitting a volleyball with more force than I intended and it hit the exact place on my wrist to hurt the most and it really hurts to type. YOU BETTER LOVE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!! Anyway….enough about my pains… ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

**BPOV**

"Oh I'm a Gummy Bear. Yes I'm a Gummy Bear! Oh I'm a movin, groovin, singin, Gummy Bear….Oh Yeah."

"Hi Alice." I said picking up my phone.

"Bella! I am soooo sorry! *cough* I can't take you to school today. I caught a cold. *sneeze*" she said franticly.

"Alice! Calm down! It's fine. I'll just call Jasper."

"Well….that might be hard since I got him sick…you with all the snuggling and hugging and kissing…."

"ALICE! I get it! Its fine….. I'll just ride with my dad." I said as I shrugged my shoulders to myself.

"I'll see you soon….sorry again." She said and hung up. I put my phone down and quickly got dressed. I put my hair in a simple ponytail like always and ran downstairs.

"Hi dad!" I said as I sat down.

"In a hurry?" he asked looking up from the newspaper.

"Kinda…I need a ride to school. Alice and Jasper got sick."

"No problemo." He said trying to be cool. I groaned and walked out to the car. "What?" he asked from the porch.

EPOV

"I hate Mondays!" Emmett complained as I got out of my car.

"I know. You said that like a million times already." I said getting annoyed.

"I know I have. I just really hate Mondays!"

"Dude! SHUT UP!" I said punching him in the stomach, probably giving myself a bruised knuckle.

"Ow." He said rubbing his stomach.

"EDWARD!" Crap.

"Well….your fan clubs here so…we better go." Rose said, pulling Emmett along.

"Hi Edward." Tanya said putting her arms around my waist.

"Hi Tanya…um…" I said as I looked down at her arms.

"Anyway…Edward, have you seen the new girl?" Jessica asked glaring at Tanya. That makes me feel a little better.

"I think I have. I met her…..yesterday?" I said causally wiggling out of Tanya's arms.

"Well, speaking of the new girl…." Tanya said, looking behind me. I turned to find Bella walking inside.

"I gotta go!" I said as I ran inside. I quickly found Emmett and explained that Bella was here.

"So, from what I understand….it's time to introduce her?" he said eyes light up with excitement.

"Exactly." I said.

"So…Where is she?" he said looking around. "Oh, there she is."

I followed his gaze and found her sitting on a bench with earphones in. Emmett started walking over so I followed.

"Hi. I'm Emmett McCarty." He said sticking his hand in front of her face.

"Bella Swan." She said taking his outstretched hand cautiously. She let go and changed the song on her I-Pod.

"What are you listening to?" I asked.

"A song." She replied looking at me.

"Well I know that. What song?" I asked.

"You're going to laugh when I tell you."

"No I won't. Promise." I said raising my right hand.

"*sigh* Mr. Roboto by Styx." She said looking down.

"Really?! I love that song!" I exclaimed.

"Okay. So, Eddie. Are we going to do this or not?" Emmett interrupted.

"oh right. Go ahead." I said stepping back.

"Bella. Would you come with me please?" Emmett asked.

"O…K.." she said standing up. We followed Emmett and I ran up to his side.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"I don't know yet." He whispered back smiling.

**A/N Amazing? Good? Bad? Terriable? Tell me what you think. I also need you to vote in my poll AND I need to random words to make one new weird/random word. Got your assignments? Now….GO GO GO!!!!**


	10. I NEED HELP! AN

**Guys. I need help majorly! I need two random words to make one random/weird word. I also need ten survey questions. It will help with 'New Beginnings' later on!! The random words to make the one word has to answer 2 of the survey questions. **

**You can review or PM me. I don't care. I just need help with this. I have had a little trouble with this. I had a word, but I can't use it anymore. It was my friends word and they don't like what I did with it.**

**You also need to vote in my poll.**

**Mucho Gracias!**

**Kirsta**


	11. SORRY! AN

**I am so sorry guys!!! I know I haven't updated in like forever, but, before you kill me, I have 2 explanations.**

**1) My computer at home is busted and won't even turn on.**

**2) MY SCHOOL BLOCKED THE FREAKING WEBSITE!!!!!**

**I know… my school is lame. I have known that for almost 11 years now. Ever since I started coming here in Pre-K I've known that! We tried to convince this one guy, Jon, to unblock it cause he has the magic touch or something and can unblock websites. He said no. No surprise there. Jon is so stupid! I can't believe he is my friend!! (well, sort of my friend.)**

**Keep waiting. The updates will come as soon as I can. I'm really sorry!!!**

**HAVE FUN!!!! DRINK CAFFEINE!!!!! RUN AROUND IN THE POURING RAIN!!!**

**Mucho Gracias**

**Kirsta**


	12. Anger, Angerrrr

**A/N "Alrightee…. Here is Chapter 7. I hope you guys are happy! If you aren't, well, that is just peachy!" she said with acid in her voice. "Stop reading the authors note already and read the freaking chapter!! Oh and BTW, the title was courtesy of Fantazz." She said as she quickly left.**

**BPOV**

"Bye Bella!" my dad said as I got out of the car. I waved and looked around. It was bearable. I started walking inside when I stopped. Edward had a girlfriend. I knew this would happen! I shouldn't get my hopes up for a guy who doesn't like me either.

I dropped my head and walked inside. I went to the office to get my schedule, ignoring the stares that I could feel on my back. I quickly got my stuff and went to sit on a bench. I put my earphones in my ears and turned on "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga as loud as it would go.

"Hi. I'm Emmett McCarty." I looked up to find a dimpled, curly haired, kind of scary looking guy.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said taking his outstretched hand. I let go and changed the song.

"What are you listening to?" a velvet voice asked.

"A song." I said, wanting him to talk more.

"Well I know _that_. What song?"

"You're going to laugh when I tell you." I said.

"No I won't. I promise." He said, raising his right hand.

Whoa! He as some major muscles under that shirt.

"*sigh* Mr. Roboto by Styx." I said, looking down.

"Really!? I love that song!" he said in disbelief.

"O.K. So Eddie, are we going to do this or not?" Emmett interrupted before I could say anything else. Do what?

"Go ahead." He said stepping back.

"Bella? Would you come with me please?" Emmett asked.

"Um….sure." I said as I got up. I followed Emmett with Edward by my side until he moved up to Emmett's side to whisper something. Emmett whispered something back, smiling.

"Um, guys? Where are we going?" I asked.

"I want you to meet my girlfriend, Rose." Emmett said.

"Oh… where is she?" I asked looking around.

"I think…she is by the drinking fountain near the gym." He said looking at Edward.

Edward looked confused then smiled. "Yes. I think she is too." He said giving Emmett a high five.

"O…K?" I said following them. I knew that I should have turned back but I couldn't. I felt drawn to Edward. I couldn't look away from his messy bronze hair.

"Here we are." They said in unison, interrupting my fantasy. I looked around and people were…..laughing?

"Okay…Where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know." Emmett said walking around to my other side. I twisted my body so that I was facing him.

"Well, if she isn't here, I'm gonna go." I said as I started to turn.

"NO!" they both yelled.

"Why should I?" I asked letting a little acid slip into my voice.

"So I can do this." Emmett said pushing the water fountain button.

The next thing I know, my whole front side was wet. I could here laughter all around me but I focused on one musical voice. I looked at Edward who returned my gaze. He looked at me and immediately stopped laughing. He was about to say something but I turned on my heel, dropping all my stuff. I ignored the laughter around me and the tears now streaming down my face.

**A/N so…Wasn't that totally an Emmett prank?!?! ****I loved it!! Sorry about the Authors Note at the beginning of the chapter. I was really hyper. I only got about 2 hours of sleep last night and I was suffering from sleep-deprivation. REVIEW!!!**


	13. EXPLANATIONS AN

I know, I know! I haven't updated forever. I have explanations.

1) My dad thinks FanFiction is the reason our computer crashed and banned me from it.

2) My sister is getting married in about 2 months. I won't be able to update untill the wedding is done. The date for it is August 20th. I get to be a Bridesmaid! I'm so excited.

I might be able to update when school starts on August 20th (Well, for me the 21st). I don't know if the High School has FanFiction blocked.

I'll update as soon as I can! I promise!

HAVE FUN!!! GO CRAZY DURING THE SUMMER!!! EAT CHOCOLATE!!!!

Danke,

Kirsta


	14. How could I be such an IDIOT!

**A/N I finally got a chance to update!!! All this is possible by my best friend who lives in Texas (OK she is my only friend in Texas) ALKYNN!!!! Special shout out to you! And yes, I will explain the Docters appointment. It has a very special porpouse. So stop asking me about it! The title is curtesy of Fantazz. Anyway...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!**

**Shout outs- Alkynn, Yes my sister is getting married. Just so you know, it's Evelynn. Not Liz or Becka.**

**Playlist- Sorry. None for this chapter.**

**EPOV**

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"I don't know yet." Emmett whispered back, smiling. Great.

"Um..guys. Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"I want you to meet my Girlfriend." Emmett replied thinking on his feet.

"Oh. Where is she?" She asked looking around.

"I think...she is at the drinking fountain near the gym." He said winking at me. What...OH!

"Yes. I think she is too." I said, giving Emmett a high-five.

"O....K?" she said as we rounded the corner. This is going to be good. Everyone knows that fountain-

"Dude." Emmett whispered and I relized we were here. I couldn't help but smile.

"We're here." we both announced.

"So where is she?" she asked. People are laughing! YES!

"I don't know" Emmett said walking over to her other side.

"Well, if she's not here, I'm gonna go." she said turning around.

"WAIT!" we both cried.

"Why should I?" She asked with edge in her . I like it.

"So I can do this!" Emmett said. He pushed the drinking fountain button and her whole front was soon soaked. I started laughing and gave Emmett a high-five. The crowd was going wild. I looked at Bella and immediatly stopped laughing.

She was looking at me with tear-filled eyes.I tried to say sorry but she ran outside dropping all her stuff.

"That was great Eddie!" Emmett boomed. He threw his hand in the air and the crowd cheered even louder. Thats what you get for being the star Quarterback.

"Edward!" Jessica and Tayna yelled. "That was great1" They cried as they latched themselves around my waist.

"Um...Thanks." I said staring out the door.

"You ok?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. I got to go." I said wiggling out of their arms. I picked up Bella's stuff and ran out the door. I looked around the parking lot until I found her on the sidewalk, face in hands. **(A/N this next part is by Fantazz) **

"Bella?" I asked tenatively.

"Go. Away." Great. She hates me now.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"Save your breath."

"It was Emmetts idea."

"I don't care."

"Bella..." I lifted her chin up with one finger. "I'm sorry. Really." she looked away, biting her lip.

"Just leave me alone, Edward. Please." And with that, she got up and walked away, tears still glittering on her cheeks.

**A/N I know its not very long, but I like it. I hope you do. REVIEW!!!**


	15. Last request

Hey all my beloved readers! I know I haven't updated in a long time. I'm sorry! I am forever banned from FanFiction. I know, sad day. As my last request, I am looking for someone to take my stories off my hands. First one to request either of my stories and tells me a good reason why they want it, gets it. It's that simple!!! Just PM me or send me a review. I'm really sorry!

Kirsta.


End file.
